Sister Deadest
by Sw33tS0rr0w
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped to replace Kikyo, who is supposed to be dead. However, Kagome knew better and is determined to stop her evil sister before it is too late. Upon a visit to the Kalin Monastery with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, unexpected events are suppose
1. The Beginning

Oh, how short things are! K, this is my second chapter. Just dun kill me!  
  
Kkk? Merci!  
  
One more thing, PLZ R&R! I mean it.  
  
Kagome woke up. She forgot how long she slept, but when she was awoke, she got a better look at the man that was her kidnapper. He had scars on his cheeks that resemble scratch marks. Kagome started with surprise.  
  
'You are a demon!' she cried. He examined his fingernails in a posh way.  
  
'You have finally noticed, not really dumb, human,' Kagome was so angry that she could have kicked him, but she never did that to strangers.  
  
'Here we are,' they were parked in front of a gigantic mansion of which Kagome instantly identify. It was the house of one of the richest people in the states. The man got off the limousine and started to drag her towards the house but seemed to remember his manners in time.  
  
'Please forgive my rudeness,' he stood in front of the door and allowed his butler to open it for him.  
  
'Inuyasha, call him here,' he said.  
  
Inuyasha was lying on his bed as usual, bored to death. There was a knock on his door. Inuyasha scowled at the butler of whom he had kicked earlier that day. The butler, who was not really eager to be beat up again, crawled in with his knees trembling. Inuyasha lifted him up with his foot.  
  
'What do you want?' he demanded. The butler crouched on the floor.  
  
'Master Tako wants you.' he said, trembling from head to toe. Inuyasha immediately got up. His father was one of the few people he respected, apart from his brother. Shoving the nosy butler out of the door, he flung on some clothes and headed down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha was in for a nasty surprised when he opened the front door. There, standing on his doorstep was Kikyou. Well, not Kikyou, but a girl who had the same eyes as his last playmate. Inuyasha stood stunned at the door. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, hard. Without thinking, Inuyasha reached out his hand, as if to slap the memory away from him. He did. Well, he did the slap part. Unfortunately, the image didn't go away. It stood there, as solid as rock.  
  
Kagome put her hand to her cheek, momentarily touching the bruise that Inuyasha had just given her. Then, her shock was replaced by anger. How dare this stranger slap her!  
  
Mr. Tako was equally stunned. Although he was violent, he never slapped perfect strangers. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha angrily. Inuyasha was taken aback back at her reaction to his slap. Kikyou would have just slapped him right back. Frowning, he pushed the thought to the back of his brain. He never liked Kikyou, she was just a friend, but losing even a friend was painful. He closed his eyes in horror and then opened them again, wishing with all his might that this twin of Kikyou's would just disappear. But Kagome just stood there, glaring up at him with utmost fury.  
  
Suddenly, as if by a miracle, his mother's voice drifted from her resting place.  
  
'Is the new girl here yet?' she asked, giving Kagome what she thought was the brightest smile. Then, her eyes flickered to her husband.  
  
'How did you bring Kikyou from the dead?' she asked. Mr. Tako looked sheepish.  
  
'I didn't exactly raise Kikyou from the dead,' he said. Then, with a sheepish expression, he leaned forward and whispered something into her ear.  
  
'YOU WHAT?' Mrs Tako's usually calm face was contorted with fury. Kagome crossed her fingers behind her back. Maybe she'll let me go home, she thought hopefully.  
  
'Well, she looked like Kikyou, and well, Kikyou died and erm...' Mr. Tako's stammering did little to help with his speech. Inuyasha whirled around, trying the best he can to not glare at his father.  
  
'Kikyou... is dead. No one can replace her,' was all he got out and stormed up the stairs. A maid was in his room, cleaning it.  
  
'GET OUT!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!' he screamed at her. The maid immediately bowed and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome's hopes were rising. Maybe, they might let her go home. She crossed her fingers tightly behind her back.  
  
'Well, I suppose she could stay,' Mrs Tako said. Kagome sagged against her couch.  
  
Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo! She thought. Let me go! She wanted to box the woman's ears.  
  
'Sango, please lead Kagome to Kikyou's old room,' said Mr Tako getting up and leaving. Kagome scowled at his retreating back. Sango pulled on her sleeve.  
  
'Will you come with me now?' she asked impatiently. Kagome sighed. Say goodbye to my freedom days, she thought sadly.  
  
Sango lead Kagome into a room with pictures of mikos everywhere. Kagome stared at everything in wonder. There were wardrobes full of clothes. Everything was in order as if a person had been living in there. Nothing was taken away. Even the dust stayed on the very books that were laid out on the desk. Kagome took out an album and began flicking through the pictures. She looked at one picture in surprise, Inuyasha was standing next to a girl, and that girl was... Kagome squinted at the picture.  
  
No, it can't be, but it is. The girl was her.  
  
Kagome dropped the album as if it was poison. Inuyasha chose that moment to make his entrance into the room. He snatched the book off the floor and caressed it as if it were a long lost memory. He glared at Kagome.  
  
'Don't you dare touch my books you bitch.' He snarled. Kagome tried to look unconcerned although she was quaking silently with fear.  
  
'They aren't your books,' she replied. Inuyasha was tempted to slap her again, but saw the bruise that he had gave her earlier. That cheek that held the bruise looked so much like Kikyou's that he felt like a traitor.  
  
'Here, let me help you with that bruise,' he said, almost gently and went to fetch some ice.  
  
'Here,' Kagome took the ice pack from him, surprised.  
  
'But don't think that little act could change my mind about you,' she said, although she was quite pleased to have the handsome hanyou waiting on her. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
'I'm not doing it because I want to, it was because you looked so much like my old friend that I couldn't bear to see that bruise on your face ok?' he said angrily. Kagome thought that it would be best to get him out of the door – quick.  
  
'Well, Inuyasha,' she said, feigning a sweet smile.  
  
'I suppose I shall be seeing you later,' and with that, she slammed the door on his face.  
  
Inuyasha fumed as he stomped back to his room. How DARE she slam the door in his face?  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was trying hard not to cry.  
  
'Great Kagome,' she thought to herself.  
  
'You just got kidnapped and you made quite a bad impression of yourself to the cutest guy you've seen so far.' She wanted to kick herself. Instead, she contented with punching her pillow.  
  
'Kagome dear, dinner time!' Mrs Tako called from downstairs.  
  
'Calling 'dear' already? Wow! That was fast, I never knew that I fitted in so nicely,' thought Kagome sarcastically as she lugged herself out of the room.  
  
She nearly collided with Inuyasha, who was charging down the stairs.  
  
'Watch where you're going! Bitch!' he yelled over his shoulder as he ran down. Kagome walked down the stairs, seething with anger.  
  
'We'll never get along,' she thought sadly as she watched him sit down at the dining table.  
  
'What would you like dear?' asked Mrs Tako. 'There is blood soup, deer's heart pie and...' Kagome pushed back against her chair. She didn't feel like eating all of a sudden. Mrs Tako smiled sympathetically.  
  
'I know, you are human, not like my husband,' she said, 'Here, have a dumpling.' Kagome felt relief bubbling up inside of her.  
  
'Thanks,' she said gratefully as she took the delicacy. She looked at Inuyasha from under her eyelashes. He was taking a large portion of blood soup and was eating some deer heart pie. Kagome felt like gagging.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her light green face and sniggered. Kikyou and Kagome may look alike, but their personalities are like the sun and the moon. He waved a piece of deer heart in front of her nose, smirking as he did so. Kagome choked for a while and then glared at him.  
  
'I'll show you,' she thought. She snatched the piece of heart from his hand and gulped it down with her eyes closed, trying hard not to taste it. When she reopened her eyes, Inuyasha was looking away. The maids and butlers were looking at her in amazement as she sank back against her chair, gagging hard. Mr. Tako lifted the napkin to his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. He didn't succeed and ended up laughed and spluttering. Mrs. Tako had her face creased in a light frown. Inuyasha bit his lip. The Dining room door banged open and his brother strode into the room.  
  
'Sesshamarrou, you're late,' he said, trying hard to contain his laughter. Sesshamarrou raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Did I miss anything?' he asked. Mr. Tako, who had finished laughing by now was shaking his head and beckoning Sesshamarrou to sit down.  
  
Kagome looked at her plate and turned red from embarrassment. She bolted from the dining room and up the stairs.  
  
Kagome pulled on her PJs and climbed into the huge bed in the moonlit bedroom. For a moment, she gazed outside. This is horrible, I'll never get to fit, she sighed as she sat down in the middle of the bed, looking out the window. Then, she realized something. Tomorrow was Monday, it was a school day, Kagome smiled, and then frowned. Would they even allow her to go to school? She lay back on the bed and with this thought, went to sleep.  
  
the next day  
  
'Kagome dear! Wake up darling!' Mrs Tako's voice, both sickly sweet and at the same time, sympathetic rang up the stairs, jolting Kagome out of her sound sleep. Kagome rushed to the drawer and retrieved some clothes. Then, she bolted to the washroom.  
  
Inuyasha woke up at the sound of his mother's voice ringing up the staircase.  
  
'Kagome? Why not me?' he wondered angrily as he took his clothes and ran to the washroom. The door wouldn't open. Inuyasha thought that a maid was in there at first an pounded on the door, all while shouting angrily.  
  
'Get the hell out of there!' he called. Instead of a maid's voice, a shrill, angry sounding voice echoed through the spacious room.  
  
'STOP IT! GO TO ANOTHER ONE OF YOU NEED TO!' Kagome shouted through the closed door.  
  
'Why wouldn't he just understand me and be friends?' Kagome thought as she hurried out of the bath and changed into her new clothes, hurriedly brushing her hair and teeth at the same time. She ran out of the door, buttoning her blouse and running into Inuyasha.  
  
Iuyasha saw a figure very much like Kikyou's running out of the room and immediately thought that she was alive again. But when he sniffed the air, he remembered that it was Kagome, not Kikyou. He snarled angrily at himself and dragged himself into the washroom. The first thing that hit him was the new smell that hung in there. It was like honey and jasmine at the same time. He scowled at the smell, it was too innocent, Kikyou's was much was spicier. Although he hated to admit it, he liked the smell – better than Kikyou's anyways. He quickly washed his face and headed down stairs.  
  
Kagome sipped her coffee politely and dabbed at her lips. She glanced at Inuyasha, who had trudged downstairs with a muscular t-shirt and baggy pants. Suddenly, she wished that she had put something on that was more fashionable other than the flare pants she had found in the drawers and white top. Kagome shook her hair and decided to ask the question.  
  
'Ummm...' she started.  
  
'Can I? Erm...' she couldn't get the next words out. Inuyasha scowled at her as if saying, 'what an idiot you are' and spoke for her.  
  
'She means, can she go to school, right?' he asked his parents. They nodded. Kagome took that as a yes and turned to smile a thankyou at the hanyou. Inuyasha shrugged it off as if were nothing and ate a doughnut.  
  
'Kagome, darling, do walk to school with Inuyasha, he would like that.' Mrs Tako drawled out the word 'Darling'. Kagome grimaced silently.  
  
'Yes,' she murmured. Inuyasha did grimace. 


	2. Fallen and moved

K, like lots of ppl are telling me to write more and space out my words. K, ill do that.

* * *

Kagome slowly put her supplies in her bag and walked out the door. 

Inuyasha was already waiting for her outside.

He had a scowl on his face that said

'im only doing this because I have to'.

Kagome didn't give him a second look but drifted along the sidewalk.  
  
Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a figure blocked her path. Kagome opened her mouth to scream but it picked up a stone and knocked her out cold.  
  
Inuyasha saw her fall and rushed to Kagome's side.

He checked her pulse and shook her.

Then, he sat back on his heels and thought hard.

Who knocked her out, why did they knock her out?

These questions buzzed in his head the last one almost made him laugh.

Why did he care for her anyways?

Slowly, he lifted her to his back and ran back to his house.

Inuyasha pounded on the door.

It opened to reveal his older brother, Sesshamarou.

'What are you doing here, twerp?' he asked.

Inuyasha couldn't scowl at his brother, no matter how hard he tried, there was always something endearing about his bossy brother.

Inuyasha said what happened all in a hurry.

Sesshamarrau allowed his younger half-brother to enter the mansion and help him carry Kagome to his room.

'Who did this? Do you know?' Sesshamarou asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

'I don't know,' he shrugged.

'And I don't care,' he added for a good measure.

Sesshamarou shrugged, he knew that his younger brother would do that.

After a while's thought, Sesshamarou was the first to speak.

'I don't think she would be safe here,' he added.

Inuyasha shrugged.

'Well, I guess you're right,' he said,

'But the only other place for youkai is the human slavery zone, you know, where all humans are slaves to youkai,' Inuyasha added. 'Here, humans and youkai are equal.'

Sesshamarou knew what his brother was trying to say, although it went around silently.

'I know you don't like it there, but it would be the only place, unless if you want her dead like Kikyou,' Sesshamarou paused for effect.

He knew that his brother adored Kikyou like his own self.

Just as he had expected, Inuyasha's eyes darkened.

'Fine, but you had better pop by,' he said grudgingly, knowing Sesshamarou never broke his promises.

Sesshamarou shrugged.

'You can stay at my house there if you would like.'

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

'House? You bought a house already?'

Inuyasha already knew that his brother was very successful in his business, but buying a house at his age was a wonder.

'Well, not really, a mansion.' Sesshamarou snorted slightly at his brother's slack behaviour.

'With lots of human slaves,' he added for a good measure.

Inuyasha's face fell.

'I hate human being slaves,' he thought.

'Especially when those humans are mikos,' he remembered Kikyou.

**Flashback**

Kikyou was scrubbing the floor in the mansion when Inuyasha walked to her.

He slightly smiled and took the rag in his own hands, scrubbing the floor for her.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

'At least you're alright,' she said.

'I am, I'm a hanyou.' Kikyou frowned.

'Too bad, I cant kill you then,' she said.

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, standing up.

'Why?'

'Because I am a miko, and mikos can kill youkai,' she said.

Inuyasha looked at her, shocked.

'But why didn't you kill my family?' he asked.

Kikyou shrugged nonchalantly.

'I like it here, I'm an orphan you know,'

and it was because of that she became his playmate,

**end flashback**

Sesshamarou impatiently tapped his foot.

'Are you going or what?' he asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

'Yes, fine,' he said, lifting the unconscious Kagome onto his back again.

Sesshamarou snorted when he saw his younger brother's dishevelled form.

'I think it would be best if you get on the limousine,' he said, pointing towards the car.

Inuyasha shrugged. 'Don't expect me to board it,' he said, putting Kagome down and leapt on a tree.

Sesshamarou sighed heavily and jammed Kagome into the limousine.


	3. New home

Kkk, sry for not writing for like... erm... two weeks. Hey! Don't blame me! Blame my comp! it crashed and got a virus.  
  
Inuyasha leapt off the last tree and stopped at the mansion at where the limousine was parked. He strode up to the door and banged on it. A butler opened the door. 'I'm terribly sorry but our lord must not be disturbed right now,' he said in a clipped voice. Inuyasha's fist twitched. This butler was being a bit too stupid.  
  
'Damn you, just get the hell out of my way,' he snarled and shoved the butler out of the way. Inuyasha ran up the stairs and stopped at the sight of the rooms. Which one should he choose? Inuyasha tilted his head sideways and caught a faint waft of his brother's scent, mixed with a faint smell of miko. Then, there was a scream of terror.  
  
'MIKO!' it screamed. Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught the distant sound of tables being overturn. He started to move towards the noise. Then, there was a loud ripping sound. Inuyasha flung open the door and went into the room.  
  
'What happened?' he demanded. Sesshamarou, who had lain Kagome down on a bed looked up from the book he was reading. He glanced over at a large puddle of blood, where a youkai's body was ripped in half. 'This human,' Sesshamarou finally said. 'Is a miko.'  
  
Inuyasha knew he could have said something. He could have even done something. But he just stood there, with his jaw hanging open. Miko? That was impossible. Mikos are the only humans who could actually kill a youkai. Sesshamarou got up and went outside of the room.  
  
'I have left orders for the servants to obey your every order.' He called over his should as he stepped into the limousine. Inuyasha went over to the bed and quietly trailed his fingers over Kagome's hair. She looked so much like Kikyou. Yet her nature is not. He snatched his hand away when he saw her eyelids flutter.  
  
'What? Where am I?' she asked. Inuyasha wanted to say something rude, something tough, just to show that he didn't want to bring her to a safer place. Instead, something totally different came out.  
  
'You... were hurt, don't get up! lie down.' He said, pushing her back into the mattress. A slave knocked timidly on the door before coming in. When she saw Inuyasha, she sank to her knees. 'Thank goodness that you came back!' she sighed. Inuyasha looked at Sango, the slave. 'I did, and thanks to this miko, I would have to stay.' Inuyasha said it as though it hurt his teeth, but inside, strangely enough, he felt quite glad to be a Kagome's side. 


	4. not really fluffy, but oh well

Does neone want ne fluff? Halo. Fluff is here for sale!  
  
Kagome stirred in her bed and then woke up. She found amber eyes staring into hers as she tried to move her arms and legs.  
  
'Yo! Gerroff!' she mumbled, trying to make sense out her new found enviroment.  
  
'Lie still!' there's the voice again, loud and clear. Kagome blinked and then opened her eyes. Of course, Inuyasha. Who else would be as possessive and bossy? not listening to what he said, she got up.  
  
'Get off,' she said, this time more clearly. The pushing ceased and she could finally see that she was in a totally different area.  
  
'Thanks for waking up wench,' Inuyasha was sitting by her bed, but a flicker of concern went over his harsh eyes.  
  
'Your welcome jerk,' Kagome responded calmly.  
  
'Idiot!' she quietly told herself. 'he allowed to you to go into the house, he saved you. be thankful!' she made a move as if to get out of the bed.  
  
Inuyasha grasped her firmly by the hand and started to help her up. Kagome smiled at him gratefully. Inuyasha, startled by the smile nearly dropped her. They just stood there, (literally, they just stood there!) for an hour, just drinking in each other's gaze.  
  
A loud voice from outside started Inuyasha's nerves. He glanced at the door, which was but a few feet from him.  
  
'Let me see him!' it was a woman's voice.  
  
'One of the servants said that he is here, I have to see him.'  
  
'But miss,' a clipped tone stepped in.  
  
'You cant, Master Inuyasha has already stated that he doesn't want to see you.'  
  
there was a thud and a crack as the door burst open to reveal a overweight woman, her jewellery lathered on her harms and neck (or what used to be her neck). Her eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand.  
  
'You fiend! I cant believe it! We are breaking up! right now!' and with that, she stormed out of the room. Kagome stared after her.  
  
'You were...?' she started to ask. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
'No, she just thought. I had to be 'polite' to her whenever we meet. Finally, she's gone!' he chuckled. Kagome grinned. She liked seeing people laugh.  
  
'Really! She is quite thick around the skull area.' She mused.  
  
'And everywhere else!' laughed Inuyasha. Suddenly, they cracked up. Kagome had to hold onto Inuyasha, who had to hold onto a chair. Inuyasha was so tickled by the sight of Kagome laughing that he laughed even harder. He coughed once, twice and then stopped, with some unfortunate eruptions. Kagome, who had eventually calmed down hugged him. She didn't know why, she just felt like it when ever someone stopped laughing. Inuyasha squeezed her back.  
  
'Come on, I'm tired of being cooped in here all the time, lets get out.' He said, heading for the door.  
  
'Wait!' Kagome struggled with her feet. She seemed to have forgotten how to walk.  
  
'I'm coming!' she called.  
  
Outside, the demons and their humans slaves stared at the pair, who were joking along as if they were friends, not a master and slave.  
  
'That must be Inuyasha, the hanyou,' one of them muttered, loud enough for all to hear.  
  
'Yes, I heard that these pesky humans are quite sneaky.' Another said.  
  
'Demon strength, human wit, I reckon that'll be a rather bad combination for the hanyou,' another said. 


	5. Now for a bit of humour

Should I make dis one funny? Or should it be just plain weird?  
  
Inuyasha tugged at Kagome's hand.  
  
'Lets get back home,' he whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded, she didn't want to be near these rude demons anyways.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the mansion no more than two minutes when Seshamarou came running into the living room, where they were all sitting in.  
  
'Sess! What happened?' Asked Inuyasha, alarmed. Kagome got off her chair and pulled him into it.  
  
'Should I check your temperature?' she joked as he collapsed there, gasping.  
  
The doorbell rang. Sesshamarou jumped as if somebody has announced his death.  
  
'Don't answer it!' he said sharply to the butler, who was edging towards the door. Kagome glanced at Sesshamarou.  
  
'Why?' she demanded. Sesshamarou put his hand over his heart.  
  
'Kagura, that bitch,' he gasped. Outside, a voice could be heard.  
  
'Sesshy! Come out come out where ever you are!' it called. Kagome smirked at the full-grown demon.  
  
'I'll handle her, and I think that you guys would have a laughing fit when I'm finished.' She said, shaking silently while she pulled back the door.  
  
A short-haired demon was standing at the door step, apparently looking flustered.  
  
'Hi, let me in, I need to speak to Sesshy,' said the woman, Kagome quickly deducted that this demented woman, (who was smearing on her lips with eye liner) was Kagura.  
  
'Sorry, I don't know anyone by the name of Sesshy,' said Kagome, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.  
  
'You worthless human slave!' screeched Kagura, 'I mean Sesshamarou you great idiot!'  
  
Kagome tried to look quizzical.  
  
'Really? I think that you got the wrong person, I really do not know anyone by the name of 'Sesshamarou you great idiot',' she said, trying to keep a straight face. Kagura fumed.  
  
'I'm gonna kill you!' she said, taking out a pistol. Kagome shivered slightly.  
  
'She wouldn't kill me, right?' she silently asked herself.  
  
'Hello 'gonna kill you', nice day eh?' she asked, knowing Sesshamarou was counting on her to get rid of the retard. Kagura screeched as pulled the trigger. Kagome winced.  
  
'Next time, I would wash my mouth out with soap before I talk to another person again,' she thought, crossing her fingers and wishing a quick death.  
  
Sesshamarou appeared behind her.  
  
'Kagura, this is really enough, stop I'm here, am I not? Just don't hurt the human,' he said, sheltering Kagome with one arm. Kagome pressed against him, trying to put as much distance in between her and the threatening pistol as possible. Kagura's furious expression instantly vanished.  
  
'Sesshy! We meet again!' she said as if it were a big coincidence.  
  
'If I recall properly, I told you not to come to my house. Unless, of course, if you had your memory removed,' said Sesshamarou, catching the sardonic illness. Kagome felt Inuyasha stifle laughter behind her. Kagura was already cornering Sesshamarou to the wall.  
  
'Sesshy, how about now? No on would know,' she purred.  
  
'Oh yes they will! We are looking right now!' Shouted Inuyasha, trying to drag the woman's attention away from his brother. Kagura paid him no attention and started to press her charcoal stained lips towards Sesshamarou's. Kagome made a movement as to go down and directed it at Sesshamarou. He instantly got the message and crouched down against the wall, which Kagura kissed in no time at all, leaving a black mark there. Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.  
  
'Fine Sesshy, if not today, then tomorrow,' huffed Kagura angrily as she crossed the room. She opened the door and closed it with a bang. Kagome couldn't resist calling after her.  
  
'Bye 'gonna kill you'! And by the way, did you know that you used eyeliner instead of lipstick?' Kagome immediately closed the door after she said those stuff.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshamarou collapsed into laughter, Kagome joining them.  
  
'Did you see her wipe that eyeliner off?' she asked them. Inuyasha laughed and pounded a pillow.  
  
'And did you see that black mark on the wall?' he asked. Sesshamarou made a series of coughing noises before finally composing himself.  
  
'Kagome, tomorrow is school for Inuyasha. As you know here, well maybe you don't know, humans are slaves. Of course, you aren't a slave,' he said hastily, seeing the look of horror cross Kagome's face.  
  
'So you must follow Inuyasha through all his classes. Don't speak to him unless he speaks to you.'  
  
At hearing this, Kagome cast a furtive glance at Inuyasha, whose eyes lit up at the idea.  
  
'Fabulous!' he shouted happily. 'I would love that!' Kagome gave him a small smile.  
  
Sesshamarou, meanwhile was looking very thoughtful.  
  
'Kagome, if you understand, I have a party to attend to tomorrow, and unfortunately Kagura's there... so can you?' Kagome nodded. He was asking her to pretend to be his girlfriend, in which she didn't mind in the slightest. Sesshamarou was looking slightly happier. Kagome grinned at him and then laid back on her chair.  
  
'Now all we can do is look forward to tomorrow,' she said.  
  
(Author's note: now see, I didn't do all these things for nothing so plz R&R!) 


	6. School

Thanx to all da reviewers!  
  
Kagome woke up, feeling refreshed and happy as she pulled the curtains apart to let the sunlight stream in. She quickly brushed her teeth. It was weird, and she knew it was because all of a sudden she felt happy that she was kidnapped in the first place. There was a knock on the door.  
  
'Can I come in?' it was Inuyasha. Kagome hurried to change.  
  
'Wait,' she called. Inuyasha stood out there and called out after three seconds.  
  
'Done yet?' he asked.  
  
'NO!' replied Kagome frantically, pulling on her flares and buttoning her blouse at the same time. There was a thud and a crack as the door swung forward on its hinges. Kagome was just finished and collapsed on the bed, her heart pounding furiously.  
  
'What happened?' asked Inuyasha, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed. Kagome sat up, glaring at him as she did so.  
  
'Next time, never even come near my door unless I allow you to,' she breathed, half angry, half relieved.  
  
Inuyashsa shrugged and stood up.  
  
'If you had forgotten, today is school,' he said, hitching up his schoolbag. Kagome was instantly on her feet.  
  
'Shit! I forgot!' she screamed frantically. Inuyasha smirked at her.  
  
'I never thought you knew how to swear,' he said, half laughing.  
  
'Anyhow, you don't need to bring anything. As my 'slave' all what you do is use what I use. You don't need to bring anything,' Kagome sat back on the bed.  
  
'So that's why you were so keen on letting me come to school with you,' she said, closing her eyes.  
  
'So that I could do your work for you.' there was a moment's of silence.  
  
'Not quite,' thought Inuyasha, 'Not even close,' then, he grinned to himself.  
  
'Actually, I have a lot of things to ask her to do.' He got up.  
  
'Kagome, don't go to sleep again. If you do, then you might miss school and you wouldn't want that – would you?' he said, shaking slightly when he saw Kagome's eyes open with an almost audible click.  
  
'No way!' she shrieked, running downstairs. Inuyasha rushed down after her.  
  
Sesshamarou was down stairs, sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
'Good morning Kagome, Inuyasha,' he said politely getting up.  
  
'I really must head off to my work,' he winced slightly.  
  
'Kagura,' Inuyasha mouthed at Kagome. She hid a giggle behind her hand.  
  
'We'll be leaving now,' she said, gobbling down her cereal and standing up. Inuyasha followed her to the door.  
  
'And Sess?' he called over his shoulder. 'Remember, don't go near a person that had eyeliner on her lips instead of lipstick.' He cackled as he stepped out of the mansion.  
  
Kagome was already ahead of him. She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again.  
  
'Say what you have to say,' said Inuyasha, impatiently. Kagome stared at what was behind him.  
  
'L-look,' she stammered. There was a girl who had her long dark hair tied in a red ribbon. (Sorry if this doesn't match Yura's description. It's supposed to match Kikyou's. I'm planning on giving her a good beating later on. If I hadn't said that Kikyou was already dead, then I would have used her name.)  
  
'Inuyasha daaaaaaaarling,' she purred. Inuyasha smacked his forehead.  
  
'Erm... hi Yura,' he said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
'Oh Inuyasha, how about the movies tonight? Hm?' Yura walked in front of Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked over Yura's shoulder to see Kagome sticking a finger down her throat and pretending to gag. He stifled a laugh. Yura followed his gaze.  
  
'Inuyasha, who is that girl?' she asked, pointing at Kagome, 'She looks just like Kikyou,' Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
'That's Kagome, Kikyou's dead,' he said nonchalantly. Somehow, having Kagome by his side seemed to ease the pain about Kikyou.  
  
'Your slave?' Yura said slave as if it were a disgusting swear word.  
  
'Y-yes, now if you would excuse me,' Inuyasha brushed her off and went over to Kagome, who was waiting for him.  
  
'Come on Inuyasha!' she called. Yura stared; this slave sure doesn't act like one.  
  
(Author's note: muhahahaha! Evil cliff hanger!) 


	7. Meeting with Kouga and back to home

Lets see, what can I say about my story? Hmmm. How about... I need some reviews NOW! Sry for the outburst. Neways, you guys don't need to hear my ranting, my dog would. On with da story.  
  
Kagome had to practically push Inuyasha into the school grounds. One they are there, a flurry of arms and kisses awaited Inuyasha.  
  
'Is this the welcome committee?' asked Kagome amused at the scene. From where she was standing, Kagome could make out the figure of Inuyasha trying to get away from the mob. Not knowing what else to do, she sat down on a bench and waited.  
  
When Inuyasha did get away, the first thing he saw was Kagome, sitting on a bench and reading what seemed like a magazine.  
  
'Inuyasha, back already? That was... fast,' she commented. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
'Those girls are maniacs,' he said, taking a wet towel that one of the teachers passed him and started to wipe at the lipstick smudges on his face. Kagome hid her face behind the magazine so that Inuyasha wouldn't see her grinning.  
  
'Dear dear, what would the teachers be called next? Animals? Chickens would would they be called 'people who kiss Inuyasha every day'?' she said, her eyes skimming down the columns. Inuyasha glowered at her, and then found out that he wouldn't do it. Instead, he sat down next to her and snatched the magazine away. Kagome looked up.  
  
'Missed a spot er.. lipstick,' she smirked and wiped it off for him.  
  
'Very helpful,' he muttered. Kagome laughed.  
  
'What made them chase after you?' she asked, intrigued. Inuyasha puffed out his chest proudly.  
  
'My good looks, my money, my good temper,' the list went on and on. Kagome opened her mouth and pretended to stick a finger down.  
  
'I'm not really sure about the 'good temper' part. You are more... lets say, one of those people who slaps someone when they just meet? Or is that the youkai way of meeting strangers?' Kagome asked. She saw Inuyasha's cheeks redden, and smiled in satisfaction. She wasn't about to let him forget how he slapped her during their first meeting. She waved a hand as if to dismiss the idea.  
  
'Anyhow, go on, I see that these girls have really bad taste.' She said, grinning from ear to ear to show that she was joking. To tell the truth, she didn't blame them. Inuyasha smiled back.  
  
'And that I'm a rather famous actor,' he finished, expecting to see a shocked expression on her face. Kagome didn't even bat an eyelid.  
  
'Really? I don't remember a famous actor by the name of Inuyasha Tako,' she mused. Inuyasha looked horrified. Kagome suddenly started.  
  
'You don't mean THE Inuyasha Tako,' she exclaimed.  
  
'That's me,' said Inuyasha happily, taking out a photo of himself, 'Me,' he said, pointing to it. Kagome nodded politely, thinking if she gets on the wrong side of Inuyasha... she wouldn't want to do that.  
  
Inuyasha saw her close her eyes in horror. He instantly felt sorry for her.  
  
'You're not going to have your social life ruined if you insult me,' he said. Kagome opened her eyes,  
  
'Really?' she wasn't convinced. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
'Fine, other peoples lives would be ruined, but not yours,' he was saved from further explaining why when the bell rang. (hint, hint, something's going on)  
  
'Saved by the bell,' he thought, 'next time, I would personally see to it that they get a top quality bell for next year.' He got up and brushed the dust from his pants.  
  
'Quicken up,' he said to Kagome, trying to sound snappish but failing rather badly. Kagome stood up and started to follow Inuyasha into the school. Their first lesson was maths, Kagome saw Inuyasha wince when the teacher in their homeroom announced it. She strove to keep her face straight.  
  
'Where is the maths classroom,' she whispered furtively to Inuyasha.  
  
'Fifth floor, A3,' he said, tugging at Kagome's hand, a signal for her to follow him.  
  
'Ah, playing 'Follow the Leader,' are we Inuyasha?' asked a tall youkai with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
'Kouga, just... just get out of my way,' said Inuyasha, who had thought about using his claws on Kouga to teach him a lesson but then decided not to because Kagome was near. Kagome shook off Inuyasha's hand and drew herself level to match the youkai's eyes.  
  
'I would thank you to get out of Inuyasha's way and keep your dirty nose out of his business. If you won't, then I'm afraid...' she faltered, searching for her next words.  
  
'I would have to hurt you?' she finished, somewhat lamely. Kouga laughed.  
  
'A mere human, hurt me? Listen chick, if you weren't cute, then I would have slashed you apart already, now can you go out with me for a Saturday's evening together?' Kagome had a sudden urge to shrink back against Inuyasha. Going out with this freak? Not in a million years. But then again, by that time, he would have been dead. Inuyasha, sensing her fear jumped in.  
  
'Kouga, to tell you the truth, she can hurt you and rather badly too. But I'm afraid by that time, you would have been roasting in hell, so I might as well warn your ugly face now. She... this 'mere' human... is a miko,' he grinned at Kouga's stunned face. Kagome flushed with pleasure at hearing Inuyasha jump to her aid.  
  
'By the way, Kagome, lets get to out maths class,' he said, throwing a dirty smirk in Kouga's direction.  
  
The rest of the day went rather smoothly, if you miss out the part where Inuyasha blew up the chemistry classroom, and where Kagome over cooked the cookies in Home Economics.  
  
'Get this damn door open!' snarled Inuyasha, yanking on the door handle. Sango, who has come home after grocery shopping opened the door with no effort at all.  
  
'It opens the other way,' she muttered out of the corner of her lips. Inuyasha flushed in at least ten shades of red.  
  
'I knew that, just er... testing the door to see whether or not if it was broken,' he said loud enough for Sango to hear. Sango didn't listen, instead, she was gaping, open mouthed at Kagome.  
  
(Author's note: wut would happen between Sango and Kagome? And what would happened at the party with Sesshamarou? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Shit, do I sound corny or wut? Anyhow, just read the next chapter once I'm finished. ) 


	8. Chaos at the mansion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha!!!!!  
  
I just did a quick self evaluation, and I quickly found out that I was going for humour rather than plot. Plz forgive this momentary stupidness of mine and read on. For those people who do not really understand da meaning of da last chapter, let me explain it to you through these long and tedious 'steps'.  
  
Step 1: Inuyasha and Kagome go to school  
  
Step 2: Inuyasha gets roughed up by da girls there. (includes getting kissed and stuff)  
  
Step 3: Kagome asks Inuyasha why was he being rough housed and he explains that is due to his being an actor.  
  
Step 4: Kagome freaks out a bit when Inuyasha tells her he is an actor. (bell rings)  
  
Step 5: literally goes into da school building and meets kouga  
  
Step 6: gets out of da damn school and starts off towards Inuyasha's house.  
  
Step 7: meets Sango.  
  
Thankyou for your cooperation and you may now read da story.   
  
Sango dropped the groceries she was holding and her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
'Kagome? No... it cant be... can it?' She seemed lost for what to say next. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she surveyed Sango.  
  
'S-sango?' she asked, not daring to believe her own eyes. Sango's mouth parted in a silent scream.  
  
'KAGOME! I CANT BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE HERE! I mean, it is you, isn't it?' Kagome took a little time recovering from her shock. She steadied herself first, by using Inuyasha and then the door. She nodded weakly, half blind with delight at seeing her best friend over the period of two years.  
  
'Sango, I cant believe it. You... here.... A SLAVE?' her eyes wandered to Sango's state of clothes. Once again, Kagome's eyes expanded to the size of saucers, this time not from happiness but from anger. She glared at Inuyasha, still not believing her eyes.  
  
'You.... you made her your slave?' she asked, shaking from the effort of not sending him crashing into the wall right that minute. Inuyasha smelt danger in the air and thought it would be best to look meek at that moment. He didn't think that it would be quite safe for him to wear his usual scowl when Kagome's temper has just risen to a hundred degrees celcius. But however much he tried to smooth out his features, the scowl remained intact.  
  
'Why is it that when I need this stupid scowl, it doesn't come, and when I need to erase it, it comes?' he thought angrily with frustration. He contented himself with saying the words.  
  
'She is not MY slave, she is my BROTHER'S.' he emphasised the words 'my brother', hoping to be spared from the powerful blast of miko power that might be sent his way. Although mikos cant kill him, they could hurt him – seriously. Kagome took several breaths trying to soothe her nerves.  
  
'She is... Sesshamarou's?' she asked, her anger boiling once more, not at Inuyasha this time, but at his brother. But how can it be him? Sesshamarou usually has the safe, detached, emotion free face that expresses no anger – he is practically perfect. Never, not for once, would she have thought that Sesshamarou would take her best friend as a slave. Sango sighed.  
  
'Kagome sama, did you remember me telling you that my family was killed?' she asked heavily, as if every word costed her an effort to say them. Kagome winced, knowing how much her family meant to Sango, especially her younger brother, Kohaku.  
  
'Well, Sesshamarou took me in when he saw that I had no one else to go to.' Sango said simply, her face had that determined look on them. Kagome pulled her friend close to her.  
  
'Sango, I'm so sorry,' she said. Sango shrugged but hugged her friend back.  
  
'Don't worry Kagome, I am perfectly fine here. I'm just shocked that you came.' She smiled, although it seemed a bit strained. Kagome's mouth corners twitched as she hugged her friend yet again.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the sappy moment. How he hated these silly moments. Then, his eyes wandered to the clock at the living room.  
  
'Kagome! You have to get ready now!' he said, breaking Kagome away from Sango. Kagome looked at him, confused. He could barely resist the urge to roll his eyes and give Kagome a good whack across the head.  
  
'The clock you wench,' he said. When Kagome still had that dumb look on her face, Inuyasha sighed and looked for a different way to approach the matter.  
  
'My brother?' he asked, rapping Kagome smartly across the skull. Kagome's mind seemed to have opened at once and Inuyasha could only watch in amazement as the girl who had but only looked as if her soul was somewhere else in the world all of a sudden snap back into the reality. Her mouth parted in a slight shriek.  
  
'Shit!' she scrambled up the stairs. Inuyasha and Sango exchanged glances before clambering up after her.  
  
'What in the hell of a world would I wear?' Kagome asked. Inuyasha went into Kikyou's old room and came back with a load of dresses. Kagome looked at the dresses before turning her attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
'Do you wear them?' she asked. Sango stuffed a pillow in her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Inuyasha looked offended – and insulted.  
  
'I do not!' he cried indignantly. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
'It couldn't've been your mother's, she is too... big.' She finished, deciding it would be better not to say that his mom wouldn't stand a chance against those skimpy, tight, close-fitting dresses. Inuyasha's scowl was etched all over his face.  
  
'It was from my old playmate, Kikyou,' he growled before fishing one out for Kagome to wear.  
  
Kagome stepped into the washroom and quickly changed into the dress. It followed every curve in her body and Kagome was well pleased with the results.  
  
She strode back into the room. Sango stood with her mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
'Wow, Kagome, you look splendid.' She finally squeaked. Kagome fairly beamed at her. Inuyasha, however, was frowning.  
  
'Kagome, I would like to ask you one thing, how are Sess's colleagues gonna react when he brings his 'slave' to the place?' Kagome studied her reflection.  
  
'I don't know, this thought had never struck me.' She said, then as an afterthought, she added, ' and I am NOT Sesshamarou's slave,' she said vehemently. Inuyasha nodded absent mindedly.  
  
'I know!' he said as if he had a brilliant idea and dashed out of the room. Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
'Was he answering my question or did he just come up with an idea?' she asked. Sango shrugged.  
  
Inuyasha came back later with a glass of a dark, gooey liquid. Kagome took it and then almost let it crash into the floor.  
  
'Its warm!' she shrieked. Inuyasha nodded as if it were the best thing in the world.  
  
'Of course, its blood idiot,' he said happily. Kagome made a face.  
  
'You are expecting me to drink this?' she asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
'By drinking that you would become a hanyou,' he said. Kagome shrieked in horror, again.  
  
'NO! I mean, I cant become a demon, I need to be a human!' she said. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
'I know, your miko powers would purify what demon there is in your blood stream,' he said. Kagome blanched.  
  
'I didn't mean that! I don't want to be a demon.' She said. Sango wasn't listening.  
  
'Maybe we could fend off her miko powers while she drinks it. There would be a border between the two types of blood. So one part of her would be human, the other hanyou.' She concluded. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
'That sounds right,' he said, 'All right with you Kagome?' Kagome shook her head and then turned it into a nod, maybe she would just stay in her human for most of the time. Sango grinned.  
  
'Now when I pour this down your throat, I want you to think as if your miko powers are no longer here,' she said. Kagome scrunched up her face and did so. Sango stuffed the gooey liquid down her throat and Kagome instantly felt changes. The demon part of her body was taking over. She could actually fell her ears move to the top of her head. When the transformation was complete, Sesshamarou appeared in the room.  
  
'Who is this demon?' he asked, not knowing it was Kagome. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
'She's Kagome, long story, no time to explain right now. She would explain in the car, now you guys off you go,' he said, shoving them out the door. Sesshamarou raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I was home early,' he muttered as he started the car.  
  
Kagome spent a good time explaining what happened. Seshamarou nearly cracked his head open when he heard that she drank Inuyasha's blood. Luckily, by that time, they were at the location of the social gathering. Sesshamarou got out and gave Kagome his arm as they walked up the stone steps to the building.  
  
'Hello boss!' A demon greeted them, 'I see you are with your girlfriend.' Kagome resisted the urge to blush. Sesshamarou merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
'She is not my girlfriend,' he said simply. They started to walk away, but not before Sesshamarou turning his head and saying,  
  
'Houston, you're fired,'  
  
( author's note: Sry! Dis chapter is long so I don't really have da time to get on with wuts gonna happen IN the party. Besides, I wont be able to update for two months cuz I'll be very stressed, sum exams r coming up and I really gotta pass with top marks.  
  
Meawhile, plz review. Oh yeah, I really need to get a plot going so I hope you wouldn't mind adding a few suggestions on to how to carry on with da plot in da reviews? Thnx  
  
) 


	9. Naraku, show ur ugly mask

Hi ppl! Im back! Sum ppl r asking me y am I taking exams in da summer. I noe, it is weird, taking an exam when u r supposed to have fun. I spent quite a long time wondering just who signed me up for the music history exams.  
  
Anyhow, i am not going to go through those tedious steps of wut happened again, so I'll just explain da confusing parts.  
  
Kagome didn't want to go to the social gathering as a human because she thought that since it was a business trip, humans wouldn't be allowed to go in. then, she would let Sesshamarou down.  
  
Kk? Understand now?  
  
And... er... yeah, almost forgot, yes... da story, here goes...  
  
WAIT! Remember, R&R afterwards!   
  
Sesshamarou looked around, pretending to be interested in the decorations. Kagome looked at his face, which was twitching with anticipation. She nearly giggled. He looked so cute like that! Kagome looked at herself in surprise. Did she just think what she thought she thought? She certainly hoped not. Kagome had prided herself with not having such thoughts of a man. She always believed that to be truly strong, she must not be dependant on a man in her later life. Kagome clenched her teeth and forced herself to look straight ahead. Sesshamarou, seemingly to have come to the conclusion that Kagura was not there, relaxed his neck muscles which were screaming for him to stop turning his throat every nanosecond.  
  
'All right there Sesshy?' a sneering voice came into Sesshamarou's sensitive ears. He flinched,  
  
'Not him, not him, I swear, I would rather go on a date with Kagura than meet that freak,' he silently told himself. As if reading his thoughts, the jeering voice said yet again.  
  
'What? Scared? Sesshamarou, I'm surprised.' Sesshamarou steeled himself to look into the eyes of Naraku. Kagome twisted her head towards Naraku's direction to see what's going on.  
  
She was shocked to see what the man has on his face.  
  
'And I thought that Inuyasha's ears looked weird,' she thought silently to herself. 'this guy's a freaky weirdo! At least Inuyasha's ears are cute, this person's mask makes him look like a overgrown baboon.' She almost laughed out loud at the thought. Sesshamarou's face seemed to have a detached look of forced calm on his features.  
  
'Naraku, my... friend.' He paused to think of what he should say next. No matter how much he hated this man, Sesshamarou would have to endure him as he is his boss. 'How nice to meet you,' Sesshamarou told his lips to part in a smile. It was humourless, but nevertheless a smile.  
  
'Sesshamarou. Did you visit the Shaolin monastery yet? Your karate skills could use some brushing up,' Naraku laughed as if it were the funniest thing on the planet. Kagome raised an eyebrow. And she thought that this guy dressed weird, his actions are even more retarded than Kagura. She dared to cast a glance in Sesshamarou's way. He was clenching his fists.  
  
'I believe that my movements are quite good thank you,' he said through gritted teeth. Naraku smirked.  
  
'Yes, quite good for a baby.' He sneered happily. Kagome decided it was time to step in on the situation. A thrust from Sesshamarou's hand stopped her. His head shook ever so slightly from side to side. Kagome took a step back, deflated. Luckily, Naraku took a quick look her way.  
  
'Sesshy! You got a girlfriend! And I thought that no girl would ever come close to you thanks to that arm of yours.' Sesshamarou looked at his left arm, which was little more than a stub. He fought the urge to punch the youkai in the face but resolved for a more sociable approach to the matter.  
  
'Yes, and I do remember that this 'arm' of mine could come back whenever a miko touches the stub.' He said with a tinge of contentment, how lucky he is to find a miko right after that arm of his was cut off. 'And one more thing Naraku, I have booked a flight to the Shaolin monastery tomorrow. And, the monks there have agreed to teach me a move or two. I would be glad to come back and do the same to your arm as you have done for mine.' He gave Naraku a look of pure hatred and gestured towards his limb. Sesshamarou could remember that day well. He was walking back to his limousine after work. Naraku had pounced on him and proceeded to cut off his left arm. Sesshamarou felt lucky to have escaped with his life. When he was asked later on why he did that, Naraku declared that he was drunk, but on the night he cut off the arm, he didn't swagger once. Unable to keep the resentment from his face, Sesshamarou turned on his heel and walked towards the exit. Kagome strove to keep up with the youkai, and opened the door for him.  
  
In the limousine, Kagome kept on giving Sesshamarou strange looks.  
  
'Why are you staring at me like that?' Sesshamarou demanded, half annoyed by her glances.  
  
Kagome responded with her eyebrows knit in concern.  
  
'You said that once a miko touches that arm of yours, it would be restored. The problem is... aren't mikos supposed to purify youkais? And did you really book a flight to the Shaolin monastery? Isn't it hidden? And no outsider is allowed within its walls. Are you sure?' Kagome sounded her questions as if she were a two years old. Sesshamarou looked at her with amusement in his gaze.  
  
'Let me get this straight, first of all, you want to know how you can restore my arm. And then it is about Shaolin right?'  
  
sry! Gotta leave it there. I have to go back. To my studying.  
  
Plz review and with LOTS of criticism! Thnx!!!!!!!!!!!g 


	10. going back

Kk, im REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for not being able to write for such a long time. Please forgive.

* * *

'Okay, Kagome, yes, you can heal my arm,' Sesshamarou looked sheepish about what he was going to say next, 'but no, I'm not going to the Shaolin monastery.' Kagome's eyes fell, but lit up again when she asked,

'Okay, but can you go to the Kalin Monastery? And can I come along?' Sesshamarou looked surprised.

'Why would you want to go there? All what they ever talk about is martial arts. For example, when they wake up, the first thing they say is 'martial arts sun','

Kagome fiddled with one of her black tresses, wondering if she should tell him. After all, what she was about to say was only between Kikyou and her. She was even afraid to think about the day when Kikyou was wheeled into the hospital, right into her ward. Kagome was sick with leukaemia at that time and could hardly recognize her twin sister. She looked dreamily out of the passenger window. Then, she decided,

'Sesshamarou, I am about to tell you something,' she said earnestly, 'And don't squeal like a girl until AFTER I'm finished, okay?' she asked. Sesshamarou nodded, puzzled.

'First of all, well... let me just tell you what really happened to Kikyou. You see, the reason we look so much alike is that we're twins. When she heard that I was in the hospital with leukaemia, she pretended that she got sick so that she could share a ward with me. Imagine my surprise when she was wheeled in! She explained how she doesn't want to be Inuyasha's playmate anymore and was intending on going either to the Shaolin monastery or the Kalin monastery to study martial arts. I had to help her by first, staging her death and then, staging my own. I only managed on the part about staging her death. My own death wasn't that easy and I failed, but nevertheless, Kikyou is finally free AND just to top it off, she's away from Inuyasha. Do you understand why I want to go to the Kalin monastery now?' she asked. Sesshamarou opened his mouth. For a moment, Kaogme thought that he was going to scream and plugged her ears. But what came out was this,

'So you mean that she wasn't dead at all?' he asked. Kagome nodded.

'I just staged her death, bought a coffin and laid a piece of wood in it.' Kagome closed her mouth and gave him a fiery stare,

'If you tell another soul about this, and I'll promise you that you won't see the day light of tomorrow,' She said, cracking her knuckles so that he would see she wasn't joking, 'and NEVER tell Inuyasha, or else you dear little brother's life would be in grave peril. He would want to find Kikyou and then when she sees him, she'll...' Kagome pursed her lips, thinking she said too much and continued to look outside. Sesshamarou rested a hand on her shoulder.

'I see, your sister is Kikyou and she asked you to stage her death so that she could escape.' Kagome nodded.

'And you want to go to the Kalin monastery to see her,' Kagome sighed,

'Were you listening to me at all? Yes,' she snapped.

'Temper, temper,' said Sesshamarou leaning closer to her, 'If you promise me one thing, then I'll take you to the Kalin monastery.' Kagome cocked her head sideways,

'I don't care what it is, as long as I can see Kikyou again... I'll do anything.'

Sesshamarou nodded,

'Tomorrow, I have a feeling that Kagura is going to come again, and can you do me a favor...?'

Kagome giggled,

'Oh that!' she said, 'Of course, remember the eyeliner?' Sesshamarou grinned as the car stopped.

'so when are we going to the Kalin monastery?' asked Kagome as they stepped up the front door of the mansion,

'Whenever you want, but I can't book a flight for tomorrow,' he said, opening the door. Inuyasha fell back. He had been pressing his ears to the door, listening to the conversation.

'When are we going to the Kalin monastery?' he asked innocently. At the word Kalin, Sango, who as been working in the kitchen, stopped and dropped at least ten dishes.

'Kalin? We're going to the Kalin monastery?' her eyes were sparkly. Kagome looked at Sesshamarou,

'I guess we need to have two more passenger seats,' she said, closing the door.

* * *

Kk, I'll leave it there. Review!


	11. On the Plane

KK, I know I haven't written a lot, but hey, look, I've been busy and…. drops the excuse kk, all right, I give up! I'm an utter failure. I swear, if I don't get a hundred reviews by the next chapter, I don't know what I will do, and ppl, before you even start reading, PLEASE gimme sum tips for da next chap.

* * *

'Sesshoumaru-sama, how nice to meet you again.' a flight attendant, Jaken cast a glance at Inuyasha before redirecting his gaze towards the more important of the four. They were sitting in the VIP room, on board the plane. Sesshoumaru didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to the Jaken, but opened his laptop. The flight attendant looked at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha snarled at Jaken, 

'Hey you, why are you looking at me?'

Kagome, who sat wedged between him and Sesshoumaru, raised an eyebrow and inched a bit closer to Seshoumaru.

'He is right, you know. If it weren't for his loud mouth and stupidity, he wouldn't be on this plane.' Sesshoumaru said all this without looking away from the screen of his expensive laptop. Inuyasha paused for a second, taking all of it in. One of his ears twitched as he struggled to think.

'Hey… are you trying to insult me?' he asked him. Kagome could see a vein threatening to pop on his forehead.

'Insult you? Wouldn't dream of it.' Seshoumaru resisted the urge to laugh at his brother's idiocy. Inuyasha lunged forward towards his brother. Any moment now and he will be at his brother's throat. Sango glanced at Kagome, who glanced helplessly back.

'Bad dog, SIT!'

Inuyasha plummeted to the floor of the plane. It rocketed a bit towards the left and then righted itself up. He leapt up onto his feet.

'Why you… who did that?' he glared across the room at where Kagome and Sango were sitting. Sesshoumaru, who couldn't seem to work without being interrupted closed his lap top computer again.

'What is up with you?' he asked Inuyasha, 'All someone said was sit.' Inuyasha thwacked the floor again.

'Sesshoumaru, I think you had better not say sit -' THUD

Kagome said,

'again or else Inuyasha would sit -'

THUD

'on the floor.'

'Hey, Inuyasha, did you sit' inquired Sesshoumaru, watching his brother plunge onto the floor of the plane.

THUD

'or did you fall? Inuyasha, answer me, did you sit,' THUD 'or did you fall?'

Sesshoumaru was clearly enjoying this. He said 'sit' again and looked on with a grin as Inuyasha fell.

'I don't understand,' said Kagome, her eyes watching Inuyasha's movements, 'one moment they are brothers, and the next, they look ready to rip each other's guts out.'

Outside, Jaken could be heard screaming,

'Captain, we are losing altitude fast, I think some heavy metal weights are being dropped in the gym department,'

Kagome and Sango smothered their giggles with their hands. When Inuyasha got up again, he looked positively furious.

'You weren't supposed to know that!' he roared at Sesshoumaru, 'Father promised to never tell anyone.'

Inuyasha sat down on the floor and scratched his ears. Then, as though remembering something, he smiled wickedly. Getting up, he pointed a threatening finger in Sesshoumaru's way.

'Sesshoumaru, bark.' Sesshoumaru looked calmly back.

'Bark? I am a dog demon, but I certainly do not bark.'

Inuyasha blinked. Sango watched, fascinated as he blinked again, once, twice, no wait, three times! Suddenly, Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshoumaru's throat.

'Where is it? The necklace Father put on you the moment you were born. Didn't he also put a subduing spell on you?' Inuyasha scratched at Sesshoumaru's neck with one of his claws, as though the necklace were embedded in his brother's flesh.

'Stop it!' it was Sango who spoke, 'You could kill him!'

Sesshoumaru cracked his neck bones. Then he paused for a second and cracked it again. Blood suddenly spurted out and covered the left side of the room.

'You think, Inuyasha, that Father would put one of those things on me?' he asked softly. It was a dangerous, soft voice. Inuyasha, backed off. Sesshoumaru was not put off. He reached out a hand and clutched the scruff Inuyasha's neck.

'Do you think he will?'

'Umm… guys, look, we can talk this all out at the Kalin monastery,' said Kagome, suddenly frightened.

'Yeah, there would be some empty graves waiting there too.' Murmured Sango. Kagome glanced at Sango. Inuyasha grunted with pain. His hands clawed at where Sesshoumaru was holding him.

'This is not a time for jokes, this is serious.' She said. Sesshoumaru turned to her. He was squeezing his brother's neck and added softly,

'Serious? Do you think that I'm serious?' he asked. Kagome nodded.

To her great surprise, Inuyasha started to laugh.

'He's not,' he said, 'I was only fooling you, ha!' Sesshoumaru also started to chuckle,

'My dear brother, they didn't make you an actor for nothing. That was quite a bit of a show you put up there. I actually thought that I was killing you.'

Inuyasha laughed and slapped the back of the couch they were sitting on. He left a rather large dent there. Sango scrambled away from it, frightened.

It was now Kagome's turn to act angry.

'Inuyasha,' she said. As he turned to her, she said, 'sit.'

* * *

kk, PLEASE review or else i shall neva eva rite here again! PLEASE review now!

click on dis button!

I

I

I

I

V


	12. Kalin Monastery

I'm so sorry of not being abvle 2 rite 4 so long! I must be considered evil for not writing. Lol. Sry ppl! Really really sry here! Sry sry sry!! Gomen nasai!!! Gomen gomen gomen!!!! Sry!!!! A thousand apologies 4 updating so late. As long as u review, ill rite more, kk?

Review da end and Thnx!!!! Arigato!

* * *

Kagome was glad to have finally gotten off the plane. She felt her head, somehow, she felt a bit light headed, but then again, it could be because of the blood that had covered the left side of the VIP room in the plane. She shook her head and then laughed.

'I'm here! I can't believe I'm actually here!' she shouted. Behind her, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, indicating that he didn't know what she was talking about. Sango, too, was confused, Kagome had never acted this excited before. They looked at Sesshoumaru, who had assumed an expression of polite puzzlement. Only he knew why Kagome was so happy, and he intend to keep it that way.

'Kagome, come, we do not have all day. And furthermore, I would like you to start healing my arm.' He called to her. Kagome turned back to look at him and nodded, but not before flying into his arms and burying her face in his clothes,

'Thank-you so much Fluf- I mean Sesshoumaru.' She said, looking up. Sesshoumaru could feel his face growing hot. He had not been aware of her almost calling him Fluffy, a name that he had always hated, but that she was actually touching him.

'Hey, Sesshoumaru, you idiot, stop getting into romance and come over here, see who got attracted to Sango and had come out of his hidey-hole!' Sesshoumary detached himself, somewhat unwillingly from the girl and went over. Kagome was left, standing there, looking at her hands.

'I just… hugged Sesshoumaru?' She wondered aloud, 'Omigod, I'm gonna be killed! Sesshoumaru never lets ANYONE hug him. No wonder I could feel heat radiating from him.'

'Kagome, are you coming?' Then again, he must not hate her, for he was already calling her name.

'Hai! Coming!' she said and then starting to run towards them.

As soon as she had reached them, Kagome heard a crack loud enough to break glass. She quickly sprinted over to see who has gotten hurt. It wasn't anyone that she knew, but just a monk. He was quite a cute monk with piercings and his hair tied back into a ponytail. Despite the look on Sango's face, she bent down and helped the monk back onto his feet.

'Are you alright?' she asked. The monk nodded, slowly. Sango's menacing look faltered.

'Thank- you, yes.' He replied.

'Kagome… don't,' she warned softly so that only Kagome could hear. Kagome pretended not to pay any attention.

'Sango, really, you shouldn't go around hitting people like that. I understand that you are strong, but you just can't do that.'

'Kagome…'

'No… not another word, what you did was wrong ACK!' She spun around just as the hand made contact with here rear and dealt the monk with a hefty slap across the cheek.

' I told you so,' said Sango, shaking her head. 'Some people never learn.' Kagome was too busy hitting the monk to listen. Inuyasha, who was beside Sango shook his head,

'Yep, some people never learn.' He added.

'Kagome! Just what are you doing?' Sesshoumaru seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and pulled her off the poor monk.

'I'm gonna so MURDER you!' she cried. Seizing this chance, Inuyasha sprang upon the monk and helped him up.

'Miroku, I hope that last encounter taught you not to mess with girls,' said Sango, smirking. Miroku managed a lecherous grin.

'Of course, and that would only make me love you more, Sango dear. I swear, your ass was the most firmest, sexi-' WHAM!!! 'ow, that hurts.' Somewhere above him, Sango blew on her fist.

'Let me go!' said Kagome as Sesshoumaru pulled her to an empty room, 'I gotta go back and finish off that stupid monk!'

'Not now, but I think I just saw your sister.' he said. Kagome instantly stopped struggling and looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

'Really?' she said, her tone immediately sad and soulful. I wish I could tell you, she thought, but this is only between Kik Sis and me. 'Where is she?' Sesshoumaru put a finger to her lips and motioned for her to listen out side of the door, where a conversation could be heard.

'Yes, and tell the Ancient One that he needn't to worry, I got everything under control.' Kagome stiffened a gasp. That had to be Kikyo! Only Kikyo would ever say the 'Ancient One'. She often referred it to Naraku. Kagome could remember that time when Kikyo first mention that she was joining him,

'That way,' Kikyo had reasoned, 'by killing Inuyasha, I can bring our family out of our poverty because of your hospital bills. And besides, Naraku loves me – and I,' There, Kikyo clasped a tiny hand over her heart, 'love him.' Kagome couldn't believe that her sister, a pure and fair miko ever consorting with the kind of Naraku. She doubted that Naraku even liked Kikyo, but rather than break her sister's hear proving it, she remained silent.

'Now,' Kagome whispered, 'I really wish I did something.'

* * *

Kk, dat is all 4 now. I noe, im evil. Muhahahaha!!!!

But review and I shall rite more! Kk?

Janen.


	13. Poor Kagome, bad bad Kikyo

Ok, im riting.

Im riting… (ma ass off)

Im riting (soo sleepy)

Im… rit-ing (snore)

Scorpio Girl: WAKE UP Alani!

Me: wut? Wha! O! yes, da story… k. AHEM! **searches 4 disclaimer**

Aha! Here it is!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Review da end and Thnx! Arigato!

* * *

KIKYO! Kagome's mind screamed over and over again. KIKYO, kikyo, kikyo, kikyo. Beside her, Sesshoumary put his arm around her shoulders. Surprised at the sudden contact, Kagome looked up. Suddenly, it struck her how handsome the youkai was. She put her own hand over his arm and pulled it closer to her, trying to block out the painful memoirs of Kikyo. The conversation continued. 

'And, also tell him that I would kill Inuyasha, no matter what.' Kikyo said, and then stopped.

'What is wrong Kikyo-sama?' asked a voice. Kagome looked around the corner to see into the room. The voice belonged to a small girl of around seven with white tresses falling gracefully around her shoulders. Kikyou had donned on a miko costume and looked just as dignified as ever. A portal seemed to have opened and a man stepped out of it. The room was suddenly engulfed in blackness. It seemed to affect the two mikos most of all as both Kikyo and Kagome clutched their hearts and fell backwards. Kagome was glad to have Sesshoumaru catch her. Kikyo was less lucky. She landed on the floor with a clatter. When she finally awoke, the first words on her lips were,

'Naraku.' Naraku bent down and picked up Kikyo.

Beside her, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru ball his hands into fists at the sound of Naraku's name. Kagome was reacting rather badly to the presence of Naraku. Her miko self, in order to protect her, has called on her demon blood, which was now ravaging her body. She bit back a low growl as it threatened to erupt from her throat. Another growl came up after that one. She bit her lip. Kagome felt something wet trickling down the corner of her mouth, but didn't bother to look. All what she could see was Kikyo and Naraku's shadows in the background as they moved to another room. The white haired girl lingered a bit after they were gone and then, she too, followed them.

'Let's go, Kagome.' Sesshoumaru gently pulled on her hand. 'Kagome?' She was as still as a rock. He quickly felt her forehead.

'Kagome! What happened?'

'Maybe you have heard of something called fever, idiot,' a figure walked before him.

'She was fine before…' Sesshoumaru stated.

'Well, do you remember that day back to your party? She drank my blood.' Inuyasha said calmly, flicking back a piece of his hair. Suddenly, his hand reached forward and clawed at Sesshoumaru's throat, 'And you did something to arouse her demon blood. Are you stupid? You can kill her like this!' He shook his brother. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and watched as his brother's futile attempts in trying to injure him. Inuyasha had leapt onto his head and was screaming

'1,2,3… your down! Aha! I win!' Sesshoumaru forced himself to look straight ahead, rolling his eyes at the same time. His nose caught the smell of… blood? He looked at Inuyasha, who was still kicking him. Sesshoumaru sighed and then turned his back unto his little brother.

'Kagome? Kagome?' He traced his fingers and then lifted up her chin, where the smell of blood was strongest. His fingers ran over the wound caused by her teeth and then retracted.

Kagome felt a sharp pain on her lower lip and then snapped back to reality. Shaking herself, she looked at her claws. Ok.. everything's normal, she thought. Something made her catch her breath. Claws? How did her demon form manage to control her? Was that Naraku person that strong? She shuddered at the thought of Naraku. All that jaki, she thought, if Kiksis stays closer to him, then she would die too.

'Kagome?' A voice sounded in her head. She looked up into the eyes of Sesshoumaru,

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine, thanks,' she answered, and then switched her attention to Inuyasha, who was still challenging his older brother by punching him in his back.

'Take that, and that! And that!' he shouted, panting. Kagome paused, wondering just what on earth was her good friend Inuyasha doing.

'But, I think that your brother needs to go to the hospital.' She said. Sesshoumaru raised and then lowered an eyebrow as Inuyasha continued, obviously straining to control himself.

'Sesshy darling!' came a voice that was all too familiar.

Sesshoumaru froze.

'Please tell me its not her.' he whispered to himself, 'Anyone but her.'

'Don't you remember? It's me! Kagura!' Kagura slapped his back and then laughed.

'I know!' he called back, 'and I hope that you keep your distance.' He muttered under his breath.

'Seshoumaru!' admonished Kagome, 'That isn't really polite!' Seshoumaru gazed at her in shock, then his attention switched to his back. Inuyasha had stopped hitting him.

'Take that! and THAT!' Sesshoumaru sweat dropped as he regarded what his brother was doing now. Now he was hitting Kagura, who obviously had nothing to do with this.

'Remind me to thank my idiot of a brother when we get out of here,' said Sesshoumaru as he turned away.

Kagome, who had decided to stay behind cheered for Inuyasha.

'GO INU - CHAN!' she yelled, putting up both hands, 'give her a left and a right...'

'Is... Kagomechan all right?' asked Sango, from a distance.

* * *

Wut will they do? Dun dun dun! Lol, tell ya l8er! Cyas! 

Janen.


End file.
